Heartbreak Hotel
by LuanaGMTeixeira
Summary: Seiya and Saori had a typical case of common fighting, having a disagreement. Seiya can not do anything, he stops at a hotel where he will be alone and enjoy the common vices, leaving Saori guilty... What can happen to these two?
1. Start

It was about 7:00 in the morning, Seiya wakes up for another day's work, so he gets up and goes to the bathroom to do his hygiene, like every day, and went to put on his uniform and went to take his coffee. But since it was already 7:25, she picked up something stirring and hurried off to work.

Arriving there, Seiya is supplied by his boss already first. At work the boss tells him where to go in such a place to solve such problem and so on.

Hearing the case, Seiya remembered another case. There was a time when he went to a woman's house to fix the wiring, and it was the owner of the house who answered it. As soon as she laid eyes on him ... Did not she go crazy? and almost threw himself at him, but Seiya seeing the situation and even saw a wedding ring and single thought and if the woman's husband appeared ... and went away.

Chief - "I have 2 news for you, young man."

Seiya heard his boss and said

Seiya - "Yes, and what are they?"

Boss - "The first and unfortunately the former employee was dismissed by some problems and the other and that you will stay in his place"

The chief knew that Seiya was very good at what he did, but he was not recognized. So this is not to be acknowledged and everything else, and ended up being fired from the work of private electrician and at the same time the old employee who was fired, was also and who will take the place? Seiya.

The boss was charmed by Seiya because he was so young and very good at what he did. And so it was, then he did a test with Seiya who jiggled (got everything right) and was soon sent to the Foundation where he will do the service, almost at the end of the day.

In the Foundation...

Arriving there, Seiya was already a little frowned upon, even more so that everyone was almost leaving to leave after services. And usually he walks with his face a little dirty, because of the work he does for more than 24 hours, all day, he arrived at the service at 7:00 and only comes home at 11:00.

As much as he was the "hero of the day" ok, but already in the Foundation, he is judged. The lawyers, assistants, and so on, looked at him and wondered, like, "Is that going to work, or one more?"

Someone took him and spoke a little about the Foundation, which was the grandfather of the owner of the place, which he inherited from his grandfather and his name is Saori Kido.

Saori was in the living room waiting for him to solve the problem that is a black box in the computer room, and it was the only place where some of the computers were running, and Saori was connecting her cell phone with the internet router to work a little more, after all she can not do everything on the phone.

When they arrived there, the woman in whom he helped the brunet to arrive, he simply left the Seiya with the owner of the Foundation, that is, Saori. But when he saw her, he had a feeling of something he could not explain, but he let it burn. It was there and began his work and then Saori of the nothing, began to speak with him, as if already knew it.

Saori - "Finally arrived, the whole building was virtually without light after you ..."

Saori thought that it was the old electrician, in which he was fired, and realized that he was someone else, when he saw Seiya's face, she changed her reaction at the time and was a bit embarrassed and embarrassed. Seiya just saw her, gave her a smile, found her grace very cute and turned around. Result a slight blush on the face of the woman, Saori apologized and he said not to worry, that he heard worse thing even. Which made her even more embarrassed, the two were silent and Seiya continued his work.

1 hour later ...

After an hour and Saori had almost finished his work, and Seiya was worried about the spinning and confusion that the other did.

Seiya then had a face and thought...

Seiya - (thought) "You screwed up ... you're going to have to change everything."

Then, with nothing to do, he closed the door, got up, took off his gloves, and picked up the cell phone. Saori, who saw everything, got up too and went to the little box and opened it and saw a cake of yarns and a confusion that he did not understand, or if he was born again. She caught his attention and began to scold them.

Saori - "What are you doing standing there? You have work to do, do you know?! Or what string cake is that in there?!"

Seiya who was on her cell phone, asked her to be quiet, because she would talk to your boss and explain the problem, and that she would need material to solve everything and that it would take time to do so. Then it got worse, she got angry even more, and he had to hold her with her hand, which at the time she had a blush on her face.

Seiya spoke with the boss who consented and asked the brunette to take a photo to see and how was the situation and told him to come back tomorrow at the Foundation. Seiya stated and hung up the cell phone, and at the same time he took her hand from Saori's face and asked what she was saying, as if nothing had happened. Obviously Saori almost made a scandal right there. But Seiya managed to explain in time what had happened and shut her up, or rather calmed her down. Saori apologized to him, which made the boy smile with satisfaction.

Back to service ...

Boss - "Is not that really what the boy really is?"

Almost always said the proud chief of Seiya. The dark skinned, who looked a little embarrassed, accepted the compliment of good taste. After a few days, Seiya began to spin the spinning bit by bit. Saori insisted on supervising Seiya's work. She really took an interest in him, not just the way he works, or something like that, but something else. As soon as Seiya made a change, Saori asked what was happening, Seiya patiently, alone, explained with care. He explained that the former employee rolled up everything and also that the spinning was old, which made it worse. The brunet seeing all this gave a news not very pleasant for her.

Seiya - "It looks like the Foundation will run out of light for 1 month and..."

Saori - "1 MONTH?!"

Saori replied as if to all the guilt of the world was his, which made it dull and somewhat unmotivated to continue, but how he needed money to live and everything, and also he likes the work he did, people, like her, the Sometimes he would leave him sad, downright and without determination, Seiya tried to forget what had happened, and continued explaining to her the entire spinning process. He was thinking of sending one of them to her, and he even forgot that she and the owner of the place. But he remembered how polite he was always raised by his parents and decided to stop talking and get back to work. Saori, who had received the answer, gave up and paused. Seiya shouted to herself, "You're welcome!" From afar she said "Arrange!" who left the brunette surprised, and both were red in time.


	2. Attraction for each other

Weeks later...

After a few weeks, the wiring problem got worse and the deadline got longer and longer. With time the energy was gradually returning. And their relationship began to blossom little by little. Seiya's routine was based on two works, before going to the Foundation, one day his boss had told him to go to the Foundation as soon as possible because of the deadline and for her.

Before Seiya leaves the house, he always takes that bath to wake up, and this time it was no different, that is, he had a clean face, was cute, neat, the cap to attract, with some of his hair to show and with a smile on his face. It was the first time in weeks that he had been the center of attention of some local women, who already knew about this and that of the handsome electrician, but before they saw him dirty, rumpled and half tired. Saori was keen to supervise everything, but also had a lot of work to do.

As only in the computer room had some compuders that were working right in the building, was watching the work of the electrician, there was not light in 80% of the building, there were not many people, but that did not stop the women from giving up the brunet, and the lady-in-waiting made an uproar on his account, which, by the way, did not let him work, they made the point of offering everything as water and help. Seiya started to think to himself.

Seiya - (thought) "Only I can have this? Just why did I come clever and pay attention to me?"

At the same time, Saori, fat without knowing, exploded all the girls, who looked like when one of them saw the boss and said "Folks, the house fell, we'll get out of here!" Seiya gave a sigh of freedom, Saori looked with disapproval, Seiya already replied that it had nothing to do with the girls and he even thanked her why they were not letting him work. Saori bought the girls at the time and saw his face, Seiya was in a different way, was cleaner and more beautiful. Saori already knew the beauty of the boy, but when he saw that he had a little of the chest exposed, at the time it became static and almost had a blush on his face, the brunette asked what had happened to her, why she almost avoided the contact of She looked at him and she turned away from the subject, just told him to go back to work, he said nothing and thought as he watched her go brisk and back to work as well.

Seiya - "Womens..."

Even the secretariat heard all this and made a gossip to boss, that such a beautiful electrician was making a success that day. Saori had a grudge against it, she had already seen his beauty, but mostly as he appeared to be: Gentle, patient and provocative... just thinking, she had a very red blush on her face.

As Seiya exchanged a few threads, the brunet began to remember the small conversations he had with Saori. She asked him a lot of questions but it was for her company she needed to know. He cites how determined she is, serious as well as stiff. But he did not know why, but he wanted to meet this better woman. She is very beautiful, "No!" He thought.

Seiya - "She's pretty damn pretty..."

He thought about it out of nowhere, and unwittingly traded a thread with the other and had to redo. Seiya was a little confused about his feelings, being that he was more physically attracted to her and had an interest if he were a person who was not driven by money or greed. So much that when he finished part of his work for that day he decided to take an initiative. Saori who was behind him still at the computer, felt watched by someone and it was for him, for a moment, Saori did not know the reason, was so shy and could not face the computer screen, why she knew she would have to face him, she did not know if it was because he was more handsome that day or if it was his overalls that were half wide, but he did not fail to show the silhouette of the man, what was leaving, not redder than was already, was leaving paranoiac. For a moment she thought he would approach her ... but no. Seiya closed the gray door, took off his black gloves and grabbed his toolbox and from afar he explained what was missing to finish his job at the Foundation and said he was leaving, Seiya had devised a plan. He noticed her reaction and decided to take a test, if she was really thinking the same way he was, she would...

Saori - "Seiya!"

She got up from the computer table and ran up to him but was still far away, Seiya turned away and smiled, asked what she wanted, she asked if he would do anything else later, of course the dark denied and accepted the invitation.


End file.
